Running Away
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Minto knew that Zakuro's running away for several times, and she asked her to not run away again? Minto songfic


**"Running Away" **

**Minto Songfic  
**  
**A/N: I DON'T OWN TMM!! Haha! Let's just read this…****ZakuroXMinto fic… Oneshot**…

**I don't own anything!!! Just read and review or I'll kill you immediately!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**I don't want you to give it all up**

**And leave your own life collecting dust**

**And I don't want you to feel sorry for me**

**Cuz you never gave us a chance to be **

Minto was in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep for the one thought running through her head, over and over. _Tell her._ In an attempt to shut out the thoughts, she closed her eyes, burying her face in her pillow, but an image of Zakuro Fujiwara floated into her mind, accenting the thoughts. Finally, she rose from her bed and quietly opening her room's window.

Once she opened the window, she then transformed into Mew Mint, then flew to Zakuro's house. The yellow glow of street signs flew by as Zakuro urged the wings to go faster.

When she saw the familiar gates of the Zakuro's house, she skidded to a stop, then began flying over the gates. After retransforming from Mew Mint, she proceeded to the door. It was only when her hand grasped the doorknob and she realized the front door must be locked. After confirming that the door was indeed locked, she ran around to the back of the house and found a window, which she forced to open.

After dropping in, she crawled in and found herself in the kitchen. After a few minutes of wandering blindly in the pre-dawn darkness, she found the exit and stepped into the living room, which she quickly left, since she has been in that room before. Equipped with the knowledge of approximately where she was in the vast house, she wandered up the stairs and found the bedrooms. Following her heart, she quietly opened the fourth door to her left.

Looking in, she saw that it was a barely furnished room, coloured purple, with only a laptop and a small lamp sitting on the desk, a bookshelf lined with books of studies and magazines and a bed against the wall, by the desk. Quietly, she stepped in and approached the sleeping figure. She smiled as she looked down, taking in the innocent, carefree expression on Zakuro's face as she slept. The face behind the mask. Unable to resist, she bent down and pressed her lips to her eyelids. Stirring, Zakuro opened her eyes.

"What're you doing in my room?" Zakuro asked sleepily, the words coming out in a muddle.

"I love you," Minto answered, gazing into her eyes.

Zakuro was shocked, but she recovered quickly, "…Humorous. It's 2:34 in the morning; you wouldn't come unless there was something important."

"I love you," Minto repeated, bringing her hands up to waist level, palms up and about two feet apart.

**And I don't need you to be by my side**

**To tell me that everything's all right**

**I just wanted you to tell me the truth**

**You know I'd do that for you**

"Onee-sama… Just give me an answer… tell me the truth," Minto pleaded, turning to face Zakuro.

"I…" For a second, her mask dropped, and it looked like she was going to tell the truth, but she quickly replaced it, hiding the genuine, torn expression. "Don't know," Zakuro finished. Not giving Minto a chance to reply, she rose from the couch and headed for her another room.

**Why are you running away?**

**Why are you running away?**

Minto was left standing, facing the empty couch. _Why are you running away? Stay long enough for me to finish all that I have to say. For once, just give me an answer, not another evasive response. _

**Cause I did enough to show you that I**

**Was willing to give and sacrifice**

**And I was the one who was lifting you up**

**When you thought your life had had enough**

**And when I get close, you turn away**

**There's nothing that I can do or say**

**So now I need you to tell me the truth**

**You know I'd do that for you **

"Is there really a point to this endless suffering? A life filled with apprehension; hiding in a corner and wondering when they'll come for you? A life filled with fear and grief that you can't even show?" Zakuro wondered, softly voicing her thoughts, a trail of tears flowing down her face, unaware that she wasn't alone. As Minto watched, every tear was like a knife in the heart.

"You're not alone," Minto began, extending an arm and wiping the tears away, "if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here," Minto flashed a quick grin before continuing, "I will always be there for you; no matter what happens, I'll always stand by your side." Minto pulled Zakuro close, hugging her, but she pulled away.

"Thanks, Minto" Zakuro giving her a small, hollow smile as she backed away a few paces.

**So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?**

After tearing her eyes from the image of her retreating back, Minto sat down on the couch, elbow leaning on the armrest, cheek resting against her loose fist.  
_You know you can trust me …don't you? _

**It is me, it is you**

**Is there anything I can do?**

**To make you change your mind?**

_Is there something I said? Am I wrong? I thought you cared. Did I offend you when I burst into your room tonight? Or are you just a cold ice princess? Is there anything I can do to melt you?_

**It is me, it is you**

**Nothing that I can do**

**Is it a waste of time?**

_Zakuro… should I not have told you that I love you? Do you not want to hear it? What is it that's stopping you? Why won't you just give me a chance? Listen to your heart; don't be afraid of it. Can "we" never be?_

**It is me, it is you**

**Is there anything I can do?**

**To make you change your mind**

**So why are you running away?**

**Why are you running away?**

**...What is it I've got to say...**

_Is it because of my family? Because you know my family never cared about me?? Because you know that your uncle cared, about you? Because I know that you were born into a cruel life ans forced to do that modeling things for your uncle's life? You didn't have a choice. Will nothing I do convince you that it wasn't your fault?_

**So why are you running away?**

**...To make you admit you're afraid...**

**Why are you running away?**

_Why won't you give me a chance? Will nothing I say persuade you to change your mind? Why are you running away? Why are you so determined to be the one mystery I'll never solve?_**"Why are you running away?"** Minto asked, her soft question answered only by the silence of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Review!! I live for review!! More than 1126 words!! Anyways, it's oneshot. I don't think I can make the sequel of it… It's depending on you… Hmm… My mailbox is empty… for some many times, Urooj, I hope I didn't bother or anoy you because of the PM things… RnR!!**


End file.
